


Controlled

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, HELP ITS TWO AM, I can't believe I wrote that much talking about Kiibo's boobs, It was supposed to be cute and fluffy but, M/M, Monokuma and his shit starting cubs, Smut, THAT WAS CREEPY I SOUND GROSS, That good SUCC, Two boys do some awkward anal, human!kiibo cuz I'm a coward, its about to go down, then the drool falling on chin thing happened so yeah, this prompt is not new to this fandom let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: "Aphrodisiacs are a great way to show someone's true colors. Or not I don't know."





	Controlled

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough saiibo content in this fandom. This goes out to the people who put so much into the saiibo tag.




"A-aphrodisiacs!?" The ultimate cosplayer exclaimed as she took a shaky step back. The students in the gym looked at each other with an array of expressions. Disgusted, mortified, some even amused. Monokuma cackled from his place on the podium and rocked back and forth, happily taking in their reactions. "Yup!" He bounced onto the ground and pointed at the large screen in the middle of the gym. "And I even have match-ups for you guys! You're welcome by the way." He grabbed a button from who knows where, and hovered over it for a moment. "Just so you know," He warned. "I didn't pick these. They're all randomized! So don't go complaining to me when you get someone ya don't like, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he pressed the red button and the   dark screen lit up.

Akamatsu Kaede- Gonta Gokuhara

Tenko Chabashira-Shinguji Korekiyo

Iruma Miu - Amami Rantarou

Maki Harukawa- Hoshi Ryouma

Toujou Kirumi- Ouma Kokichi

Yumeno Himiko- Angie Yonaga

Shirogane Tsumugi- Kaito Momota

Saihara Shuuichi- Kiibo(Iidabashi Tetsuya)

 

It was an odd list, to say the least. "Eww... I have to pair with a degenerate!? And how come Angie gets Himiko?! That's not fair!" Tenko practically screamed as she whipped around to face Monokuma. The bear raised a robotic paw in annoyance. "What did I just say?!" He leaped back onto the podium before Tenko could lunge at him and laughed once more. "Well, that doesn't matter! Now for the main event!" He hid behind the podium before coming out seconds later. "Alright!" Monokuma said as he adjusted his stethoscope. "Line up for Doctor Monokuma, it's time for some shots!" He grabbed a tray and laid out multiple different colored syringes. The gym went silent as nobody made a move to walk up to the bear. Monokuma grumbled under his breath and put his paws up in frustration. "Nobody? Really? Argh, fine, guess I'll just have to pick!" He spun around on the podium, waving his paw around, before stopping. "Hmm...How bout robotics boy over there? Cmon, don't try to hide from me!" The boy in question, Kiibo, felt his body seize up as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "I-I..." He mumbled nervously. Momota placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine! Let's just get it over with." He said and grinned. Ouma smirked at Kiibo and giggled. "Ooh, we're about to see Kiiboy get all hot and bothered! Well, what are you waiting for? Get on up there!" Kiibo sent a small glare in his direction and slowly made his way to the podium. Monokuma yawned obnoxiously. "Geez, about time! Welp, let's get started!" The bear picked up a dark purple syringe and hopped down to the ground. "Don't worry, this'll hurt a lot!" He plunged the needle into Kiibo's forearm and the boy winced. "Gh!" The searing pain wore off in a matter of seconds, but he was left with a strange feeling in his body. Monokuma wiped off imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Phew! That was intense. How you feeling robo-boy?" The students in the gym all turned to Kiibo, who stood there in a slight daze. "Oh, you broke him." Ouma stated as he studied the drugged boy. As if hearing his comment, Kiibo shook his head like a dog and put his palms over his eyes. "Ugh..." He groaned. We're the gym lights always so bright? Saihara took an anxious step forward. "Are you okay, Kiibo?" The white haired boy frowned and clenched his fists at his sides. "Ah...yeah, m'fine." He mumbled. He slowly made his way to the gym wall, dragging his feet ever so lightly. Kiibo plopped down on the ground and lowered his head. He raised a hand when he noticed everyone still watching him. "I'm fine." He repeated. "I mean, he doesn't look horny. He just looks sick now!" Iruma pointed out. She watched as Kiibo drew his legs up to his chest and curled up into a small ball. Akamatsu stared at him in concern. "Uh, Kiibo are you okay?" The boy in question just sighed. Black spots began invading his vision.

Too bright. Too loud.

"...fine." He murmured. The darkness enveloped his vision and he fell on his side. Rushed footsteps was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

...

"..Iibo."

...

"...Kiibo."

...

"Kiibo!"

The white haired boy gasped loudly as he heard a loud voice in his ear. He sat up in alarm and felt a warm bed dip beneath him. "Wh-where-?!" A hand clamped itself over his mouth. Kiibo followed the arm with wide eyes and saw Saihara staring back at him intensely. "Kiibo," the black clad boy began. "Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice. The pale boy tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brow. Saihara removed his hand and watched as Kiibo thought hard. "Do you not remember?" The blue eyed boy shook his head hesitantly. "N-No, what happened?" Saihara cleared his throat, blushing a little. He fumbled with his thumbs for a moment before speaking. "Y-You fainted after you were injected with...too much aphrodisiac." Kiibo felt his face go from room temperature to volcanic lava in point two seconds. "I-I-I-th-that's-" He spluttered as he felt Saihara's eyes study his movements. The poor boy just settled to burying his scarlet face in his hands. He let out a long, childish whine. Kiibo heard a small chuckle and saw Saihara smiling amusedly at him. "Wh-Why are you laughing?! It's not funny!" Kiibo exclaimed. Saihara nodded, but still had a small smile plastered to his face. "I know. It's just that, I never see you so panicked." He was about to say something else, but a puff of smoke appeared in the room before he could open his mouth. "Rise and shine ursine!" Monophanie and Monosuke yelled in unison. At the corner of his eyes, Kiibo could see Saihara glaring at the two.  _Saihara?_ Kiibo questioned to himself as he watched the black haired boy. Monophanie wavered under Saihara's stare before turning abruptly to Kiibo. "N-No need to worry! The aphrodisiacs will take effect any moment now! Uh...S-So long! Bear well!" And with that quick message, the two vanished into a puff of smoke.

Kiibo looked up from the ground and saw Saihara still glaring furiously at the empty space. "U-Um, Saihara? Are you alright?" The shorter asked timidly. The black clad boy jerked his head up, his expression softening when he made eye contact with Kiibo. "Huh? Oh, yeah." The two lapsed into a hypnotic silence. Kiibo began to squirm under Saihara's blank stare. He felt a heat beginning to pool in his stomach, but decided to ignore it. After a moment of unbearable silence, Saihara slowly reached out to Kiibo. "S-Saihara? Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange..." Kiibo said as he hesitantly inched away from the hand that was getting closer. Saihara snapped out of his odd trance and quickly retracted his hand. "O-Oh, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You d-don't think it's the aphrodisiac, do you?" 

"What? No. Speaking of aphrodisiacs, how are you feeling? You got the worst injection of all, after all." Saihara was quick to change the subject smoothly, shifting the attention to Kiibo. The pale boy shifted, looking down at his tangled fingers. "Well, I think I'm fine..." Saihara gave him a questioning glance. "You think?" He echoed. Kiibo nodded curtly, still not sure himself. "I-I feel...hot. Bu-but nothing else besides that, so it's strange." The taller nodded slowly, his mind working. "Maybe...It's slowly starting to take effect." Kiibo felt his cheeks flush in shame. "I hope not. I would hate for you to see me like that..." Saihara scooted closer to Kiibo and placed an innocent hand on his upper thigh. "It'll be fine. Even if something does happen, I won't think of you differently." The shorter of the two smiled shakily at his friend's words. He couldn't focus though, the hand on his thigh suddenly felt tingly. Kiibo felt himself begin to sweat as the heat slowly became more and more unbearable. 

"S-Saihara..." Kiibo whispered in slight desperation as he unconsciously shifted closer to the taller boy. Saihara slowly met Kiibo's gaze and blushed when he saw the lust filled look in his eyes. Kiibo's mouth parted ever so slightly and he began to pant as it suddenly became harder to breath. His cheeks converted to a dark scarlet, his eyes glazed over and tears already started to form in his eyes. Saihara couldn't rip his gaze away from Kiibo's face. He removed his hand from the boy's thigh, trying his hardest to ignore the whine that came with doing so. Kiibo fisted a bundle of blanket and continued to puff out small, shaky breaths, staring off into space. Saihara had to admit, his aphrodisiac had taken effect long before now. Luckily though, he had gotten the minimal portion of the drug, so he held his urges in well up until now. 

"Kiibo..." Saihara began as he watched the shorter's hands twitch, as if to clutch something. All the black haired boy got in response was a high pitched whine. Saihara felt his cheeks flush a light pink at the sound. He watched the normally so composed boy squirm and mewl in place for a minute, before internally slapping himself.  _What am I doing?_ Saihara didn't know what to do though. He turned around abruptly, attempting to tune out Kiibo's soft pleas of lust. "Alright, this is happening. This," He gestured to Kiibo, who continued to stare at his own twitching hands. "Is a thing." Saihara spoke to himself as he tried to make sense of this awkward situation. His almost comical actions were interrupted by a heavy weight on his back. "Gah!" He fell and twisted onto his back, Kiibo right above him. A sliver of drool began to escape the drugged boy's mouth, falling onto Saihara's chin. "Saihara..." Kiibo mumbled as he placed his hands on each side of the tallers's head. "Snap out of it, Kiibo!" Saihara demanded as he shoved the shorter boy aside, making him fall back and bang his head against the wall. "O-Ow!" For a moment, the hypnotized look on Kiibo's face disappeared, and was replaced with hurt. But just as soon as it appeared, it reverted back to it's entranced state. "Saihara..." The boy repeated, his cheeks more flushed than last time. He slowly made his way to the black haired boy on all fours, whispering his name each second. "P-Please...I need you..." Kiibo whined. Saihara felt his resolve slowly weaken. He stayed in place and let the smaller boy crawl into his lap. Now straddling him, Kiibo grabbed Saihara's hands and guided them onto his own waist. "Kiibo...do you want this?" Saihara asked as he stared into the shorter's large, teary eyes.  _He looks so innocent..._ He thought in the back of his mind. Kiibo nodded lazily and wrapped his arms around Saihara's neck. "I need this...I need you..." The taller of the two felt his pants tighten at the other's words. He gripped Kiibo's waist tightly and gently placed his forehead against the smaller's. "Okay." Saihara went for his lips, but was stopped by Kiibo. "Skip that." He commanded. Saihara obliged, not wanting to upset the lust filled boy. He dove in for Kiibo's neck without warining, making the smaller boy gasp as his tongue ran down the crook. "S-Saihara!" Kiibo whimpered weakly. Saihara grunted and gently nibbled on Kiibo's jawline, earning him more whines. Hands flew from his neck and soon began to undress him. Saihara felt Kiibo's warm breath in his ear as he continued to pepper his neck with kisses, soon moving down to his collar. Kiibo removed his own jacket in a rush and unbuttoned Saihara's dress shirt. The black haired boy jerked the other's chin up and bit down hard on his collarbone, making a loud moan escape Kiibo's mouth. "Ah!" He felt Saihara lap at his fresh hickey and mewled. "Mm...more..." Kiibo begged. He grabbed Saihara by his open collar and yanked hard, making him fall atop of Kiibo, who had his back to the mattress now. This didn't deter the black haired boy one bit though, he quickly dove back in and licked Kiibo's bare chest. He swirled his tongue around the other's pink nipples, eliciting another loud moan from him. Saihara ran his hands up and down Kiibo's body, leaving as little as possible untouched. He stopped suddenly when he noticed something. Kiibo whined loudly in protest, but Saihara ignored him altogether. "Kiibo, you... have a really big chest." Saihara took a minute to poke and prod at the chest before him, amazed. "Overgrown?" He mused as he groped Kiibo with an odd, assertive aura you'd expect from the ultimate detective. Saihara pinched the pretty, pink nipple on Kiibo's breast and twisted slowly, as if testing something. Kiibo puffed out shaky breaths, lost in his own wonderland as Saihara continued to study his chest. "I remember checking your student profile once," Saihara began. "Your measurements were equivalent to that of Tenko's." He chuckled as Kiibo gave him a look. "I know it's stupid comparing boy's chests to girls, but I find it interesting. You're so weak, yet your chest is so large, as if you exercise your pectoral muscles daily." Saihara looked Kiibo in his glassy eyes and smirked. "Do you?" He gripped the other's  breast and squeezed harshly, eyes glowing when he heard Kiibo groaned loudly. "Or were you just born with this? Do you consider this a hindrance?" Saihara fired all these questions, but got nothing in return. Kiibo writhed beneath him as he continued to pinch and grope. Getting annoyed by the lack of verbal response, Saihara grabbed a fistful of Kiibo's hair and yanked. "Answer me." He commanded. Kiibo gasped and arched his back. "N-No, I d-don't. I wa-was born like th-this..." He whimpered. Saihara smiled at him and delicately cupped his cheek. "How intriguing..." He murmured as he connected their lips. Not waiting for Kiibo, he plunged his tongue right into his mouth, too urgent to ask for entrance. Their tongues swirled together almost rythymically, saliva pooling in both mouths. Saihara bit down harshly on Kiibo's bottom lip, drawing blood. He sucked on it like an infant feeding upon his mother's warm breast. Kiibo moaned loudly into the kiss and gripped Saihara tightly. They broke apart abruptly, gasping for air, and Kiibo took this chance to take Saihara by surprise. He pounced onto the black haired boy and began unbuckling his belt. It seemed that Saihara had anticipated it though, if he didn't, his face didn't show it. He was a blank slate as he watched Kiibo yank his underwear off, revealing his hard memeber. Kiibo dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the already leaking tip. Saihara groaned as he felt a tongue swirl around his penis with a strange sense of expertise. "H-Have you...done this before?" He said through pants. Kiibo ignored his question and continued to suck on Saihara's dick. Grunting, Saihara gripped Kiibo's hair and bobbed his head forcefully, making the other gag before continuing. "You're so good at this Kiibo..." Kiibo hummed, sending a shock of pleasure throughout Saihara's body. "Ah!" Without warning, cum shot straight into Kiibo's mouth, dribbling out of the sides as he sat back up. Saihara looked on in wonder as Kiibo licked his lips clean of the white substance, and swallowed every last drop that was in his mouth. "Y...you didn't have to do that." Saihara said. "I know." Was the short answer he got in response. Saihara's eyes trailed across Kiibo's body and saw the bulge in the other's pants. They made eye contact, and Kiibo looked away almost immediately.  _Looks like the aphrodisiac is finally starting to calm down, though not by a lot..._ He thought to himself. "Do...Do you want help with that?" Saihara asked. Real smooth. Kiibo nodded hesitantly, cheeks flushing scarlet. "Well...um...how do you want to do it?" Kiibo's eyes widened at the question and he murmured something unintelligible. Saihara leaned in a bit closer. "Repeat that?" Kiibo huffed before raising his voice. "I-I want you inside me..." He confessed.

Oh.

_Oh._

Saihara looked at Kiibo with wide eyes. "A-Are you sure?" Kiibo fiddled with his thumbs, regretting his decision of announcing his want. "Yes...Pl-please don't look at me like that." Saihara blushed and turned away. "S-Sorry. I just never expected you'd be someone who told me that." Kiibo turned his gaze downwards, ashamed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Saihara shook his head quickly. "Ah, no i-it's fine. Do...you want to start right now?" He asked hesitantly. Kiibo nodded shyly, looking back up at Saihara. "H-How should we begin?" Saihara cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, you can lay down on the bed, preferably on your back. I-I'll do the rest." Kiibo complied, splaying himself out on the mattress. Saihara looked around their temporary room and found what he was looking for. He grabbed a small black and white bottle from the nightstand labeled: "Mono-lube" It wasn't even clever, but that didn't matter right now. Saihara turned back to Kiibo, who was staring up at the ceiling, that dazed look returning to his face. "Kiibo?" 

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing." 

Saihara made his way back to the bed, placing himself in between Kiibo's legs. He popped open the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers. "This might feel wierd for a second." He warned to Kiibo, who was looking up at him with anxious eyes. Saihara carefully eased one digit in front of Kiibo's entrance. He felt the boy's thighs tremble as he did so. The black haired boy licked his lips tentatively. He slowly began to insert his finger into the puckered up hole. "A-Ah!" Kiibo seized up and took in the digit. Saihara placed his other hand on Kiibo's thigh. "It's okay...You need to relax, it'll be easier if you do." He whispered as he saw tears spring up to Kiibo's eyes. Kiibo mewled behind his palm before nodding. "O-Okay..." Saihara waited for a moment before inserting a second finger. Kiibo squirmed and panted. "A-Another." He demanded. Saihara stroked Kiibo's thigh, making him wait. "I don't want to go too fast. I don't want to hurt you." He told the other. Kiibo whined and grinded against his fingers, surprising Saihara. "But I wa-want you right now!" He whimpered as he said that. Saihara blushed at his words. "Fine." He spread his fingers apart sharply, making Kiibo yelp in both pain and pleasure. "S-Saihara!" The taller inserted his third digit and began to thrust all three in and out. Kiibo melted into a pile of moans and tears. He choked back a sob as he felt Saihara plunge into his leaking hole. "D-don't stop! Please!" Saihara grunted in response as he felt his member begin to swell once more. He watched with hungry eyes as Kiibo cried out, begging for more. Cum leaked out of Kiibo's slit and his dick was throbbing by now. Saihara pulled out his fingers quickly, earning a strangled cry from the other. Kiibo had tears running down his cheeks. "Why di-did you stop?!" Saihara ignored him and grabbed the long forgotten lube bottle once more. "My turn." He said shortly. He squirted out the same amount and stroked his own dick, groaning as he did so. Kiibo flushed a darker red, if that was even possible. "O-Oh." Saihara was quick to ease himself at Kiibo's entrance, eager for satisfaction. "Tell me if you want to stop." He murmured, right before ramming into Kiibo. The white haired boy screamed, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth. Saihara wasted no time in thrusting again, harder this time. Kiibo moaned loudly and hooked a leg around Saihara's back. The taller had no mercy. He plunged back in again and again, not waiting for the other. "K-Kiibo, you're beautiful..." Saihara praised as he watched the boy beneath him mewl and sob. Kiibo cried out, clutching the sheets beneath him. "Saihara I-I'm-" He interrupted himself with a loud scream laced with pleasure. Saihara watched as he suddenly went limp, panicking. "K-Kiibo!?" He pulled out of Kiibo, all traces of arousal now gone. The black haired boy cupped the other's face and exhaled in relief when he saw him sleeping peacefully. "Oh, thank god..." He did cum pretty quickly. It was probably his first time, Saihara speculated. _Oh...I'm his first..._ He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. Saihara looked around once more and noticed a box of tissues close to the ground that wasn't there before. "I'm...too afraid to ask." He said aloud and went to scoop up the box. The boy turned back to Kiibo and sighed "Guess I'll clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing shitty smut instead of doing homework? It's more likely than you'd think.
> 
> "So, I bet a lot of you had fun, right? Kiibo DON'T THINK I DON'T SEE THAT LIMP." Monokuma yelled as everyone in the gym turned to the pair of now scarlet red boys. "Um...We fucked." Saihara said with finality and dashed out of the room, Kiibo right behind him.


End file.
